


And I must confess

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby One More Time, Britney Spears - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Onsen on Ice with Viktor and friends, Post-Canon, Post-Chihoko, Shenanigans, Silliness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: After the whole Chihoko incident, the ice show,“Onsen on ICE: Viktor and friends”,went on without a hitch thanks to their unspoken “no alcohol” rule while the performances lasted. All the skaters involved in the show followed it without complaint, not wanting a repeat of that horrendous day... that was until the night after the very last show.Once the performances finally came to an end, the skaters relaxed at Katsuki Yuuri’s family resort and celebrated the night away. The only problem was thatsomepeople thought the morning after shouldn’t be quiet in the slightest.





	And I must confess

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, [iamatrashfan](https://iamatrashfan.tumblr.com/) reblogged [this particular video](https://iamatrashfan.tumblr.com/post/161450976933/imagine-yoi-cast) and added "Imagine YOI cast". This is the result.
> 
> Special thanks to my Tumblr mutuals for being horrible enablers.

Silence reigned all over the resort.

Minako and Mari looked at each other briefly before Minako pressed play on her phone (they had already turned on the TV and connected it to the device via Wi-Fi) and a school bell started ringing, waking everyone up in an instant. The reactions varied, of course, and the two women almost revealed their hiding spot behind one of the sliding doors of the dining room at the Yu-topia resort because of how hard they wanted to laugh. Mari almost dropped her own phone as she tried to record what was going on inside the room.

_Oh, baby, baby..._

JJ was lying on his stomach and tried to cover the back of his head with the cushion he had been using as a pillow the entire night while Yuuri sat up straight, a hand on his head, as Viktor followed suit, only one eye open and looking around the room for the source of the unpleasant noise, smiling once he recognised what song had awakened them.

Nishigori propped himself up on one of his elbows, seemingly not startled by the music, and started waving his free hand in the air in rhythm with the song. Yuuko, on the other hand, grabbed the blanket she had on her and covered her face with it, trying to block out the sound and the light streaming in through the windows.

Mari almost dropped her phone, _again,_ when she saw Phichit, in only his underwear and a t-shirt, getting up from his spot on the floor and starting swaying his hips and lip-synching right in front of Yuuri and Viktor.

Viktor just laughed, knowing they were not going to get any more sleep, while Yuuri closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the tatami once more, trying to grab Viktor’s arm to continue using him as a pillow. Seung-Gil, who was wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito somewhere to their right, stretched, his eyes closed but Viktor could see him mouthing the words to the song.

_Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn’t right here?_

Yuuri, reluctantly, got up, Viktor’s long shirt covering up his briefs, while his fiancé, who was still sitting there shirtless, started dancing along with Phichit, who was now crossing the room and standing directly in front of them as he dropped down onto his knees to dance more enthusiastically. Feeling resigned after seeing his best friend’s smile, Yuuri stood behind Viktor and started moving awkwardly to the song, his brain was foggy with sleep but he was feeling content all the same.

When Yuuri raised his eyes from the scene in front of him, he realised that Nishigori, Georgi and Chris had managed to disentangle themselves from the few blankets they had remembered to grab the night before and were now singing and dancing in the middle of the room. Chris even had his sunglasses on, like a true celebrity after a full night of partying.

_Show me how you want it to be, tell me, baby, cause I need to know now, oh, because..._

Phichit then moved and threw himself on top of Sara, practically giving her a lap dance, while Mila glared at them from her spot to the left. Yuuri thanked whatever deity there was that Michele was still out cold while Emil blinked, trying to understand what was going on around him.

Out of nowhere, Hiroko walked in, still clad in her pyjamas, and was grabbed by the hand and hugged by Chris as they slow-danced together, completely ignoring the rhythm of the song.

Yuuri looked back down at Viktor, who had stood up and was now full on dancing, trying to cover his lower half with a blanket, and was about to say something when they both got distracted by Yuri, of all people, getting up and starting to sing, his blond hair a wild mane, followed by Otabek, looking still asleep and putting his shirt on backwards.

In seconds, almost everyone was standing around the room, dancing and singing to their heart’s content, most of them completely off-key but having fun.

_I must confess, I still believe_

_‘Still believe!’_ Otabek and Yuri sang the second line at the top of their lungs in their most high-pitched voice and then they lost it in a fit of giggles.

The room was a complete disaster. Yuuri’s mother had thankfully left to make breakfast for the insane group after giving her son a knowing smile and shaking her head. Despite the ruckus, it was obvious that she was happy seeing them all together like that -it was also a miracle that there were no guests to disturb that morning, since all the skaters had taken over the available rooms at the resort.

At some point, Phichit and Chris started dancing together, twirling each other as they dramatically sang along, Nishigori not far behind, ready to catch Phichit as he almost toppled backwards because of how quickly he turned around.

In spite of their efforts to block out all sounds, both Yuuko and JJ were dragged out of their slumber by the others, and they somehow even got Seung-Gil to join them, even though he just stood there with a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets. Yuuri could’ve sworn he saw him smile when he looked over at Leo and Guang Hong dancing along with Phichit.

Minami, who had been recording bits and pieces of the impromptu dance party as he sang along loudly, was now dancing with Yuuko and Emil, who had abandoned his place next to Mickey once he realised his friend was not going to get up any time soon. Sara had apparently reassured Mila that Phichit meant nothing by that lap dance because they were twirling each other as well, and their singing was actually the best out of their entire group.

 _‘And give me a siii~gn, hit me, baby, one more time!’_ they finished the song, several dramatic poses raging from innocent to scandalous, but they were all sporting the same goofy smiles. The whole place seemed to shake as they all clapped and whooped.

As the group stretched and started organising the disarray that was the dining room, Minako and Mari looked at each other again, satisfied with their work, and pretended they had just woken up when they passed the dining room to help Hiroko with breakfast.

 

* * *

**BTS! The cast of [Onsen on ICE: Viktor and friends] does a special rendition of Britney Spears’ classic [Baby, One More Time]**

Hasetsu Ice Castle **·** 1M views  
7 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for what you've just read.
> 
> Come yell at me about YoI over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
